


Love, Laughter, and Happily Ever After

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [84]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Weddings Month, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Daisy is planning something, Eggsy is slightly concerned





	Love, Laughter, and Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> For National Weddings Month

“Dais, you ready to go?” Eggsy called, knocking on her bedroom door. “Dais?” he called again, opening the door a bit. “What’re you-Daisy, why does it look like a wedding store threw up in here?”

“I’m planning your wedding, Daddy!” Daisy exclaimed, looking up from where she had been sketching in the sketchbook Roxy had given her for her last birthday.

“I wasn’t aware I was getting married,” Eggsy said, leaning against the doorway.

“Not yet,” she said seriously. “But Aunt Roxy says it’s going to be soon, so I have to be ready.”

“And who does your auntie Rox say I’m going to be marrying?”

“Uncle Harry.”

Eggsy froze for half a minute before shaking his head. “You know your aunt Roxy is nuts, don’t you, flower?”

“If you say so, Daddy,” Daisy said, rolling her eyes as she stood, taking her sketchbook with her. “Are we going to Uncle Harry’s house?”

“It’s his turn for dinner,” Eggsy said with a nod. “Now hurry up, or we’ll be late.”

“Okay,” Daisy said, putting her sketchbook in her bag and following Eggsy out of the room. “I want to show Aunt Roxy my drawings.”

“What have you been drawing, flower?” Eggsy asked, putting JB’s leash on and leading the way out the door.

“It’s a surprise,” Daisy said with a devilish smile that she’d obviously learned from Roxy.

Eggsy gave his daughter a look as they made their way down the street to Harry’s house.

* * *

“Apparently,” Eggsy murmured, leaning into Harry almost a whole year after his conversation with Daisy. “Daisy and Rox knew this was coming.”

“Why do you say that?” Harry asked quietly, lips moving against Eggsy’s temple.

“They have our wedding planned out,” Eggsy said, turning to face Harry. “Designed our suits and everything.”

Harry let out a low chuckle. “That does sound like Miss Daisy.”

“Doesn’t it?” Eggsy settled back into Harry’s warmth.

Harry let out a low chuckle, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “I love you,” he murmured quietly.

“Love you too, Haz,” Eggsy said sleepily, smiling as he curled further into his soon-to-be husband’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman.


End file.
